


Part Time Bride

by MoonyNights



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Fox Deity, Guilt, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, Memory Loss, Past Infidelity, Temporary Amnesia, Unkowing-Infidelity, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyNights/pseuds/MoonyNights
Summary: Visiting your Aunt during summer has always been the best part of your year since childhood. But only once returning to this little patch of heaven do you seem capable of truely apreciating how much you miss being there.Now if only you could find the courage to stay.
Relationships: Fox God / Reader
Kudos: 9





	Part Time Bride

**Author's Note:**

> While not the first Original Work I have written by far this is the first one I am actually posting online.
> 
> English is not my first language so mistakes may be abundent XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway <3

The faint shimmer of the moon stretches across soft sheets towards you. From the open window a warm summer breeze blows in to tickle your skin. With its caress the wind brings the sweet scent of flowers. It curls and twirls around you like the sound of the wind chimes it carries to your ears. You shiver lightly as your nipples pebble. Despite the quiet calm around you a restlessness grips your mind. Idly your fingers trace over the lace edges of your cloths, barely dipping over the edge of your stockings to trace your thighs. The delicate material of the corset hugs your frame.

His approach is silent behind you. Masterfully hiding his presence until the short second before his warm hand comes to rest on your bare shoulder. His shadow casts onto the wall before you. Your eyes close against the silence of the night. With broad strokes and soft caresses his hands turn the slight chill of your skin into warm ember heating you from within. From behind, his broad hands frame your chest, grasping the big globes of your breasts. You bite your lip to lock your voice inside. He leads you to turn around, half resting on his lap as his hot cock snuggles right up against your folds. Gentle lips press feather soft kisses to your eyelids. He lets you dip back then to lay his tongue against your chest, wet warmth suckling on your nipples. The hot sensation of his attention is like flames to dry wood for your lust.

Gently his hands cradle you. Letting you feel secure. You let go of all your stress and reservations. His soft lips glide over your skin. Never lingering, never marking. No little bites or even a single hint of teeth. Just tasting and exploring every last bit of you. Trembling lightly your fingers find his long hair to curl into, face hidden in its silky mass. Slow and gentle as with all he does he teases against your folds with a finger. Slowly he slides two fingers deep into you and stretches you out. Messaging and stimulating your insides until you can barely contain your voice anymore and soft little gasps of pleasure slip through. Slipping his fingers out of you he presses your foreheads together. For a short moment after he lines up his cock to rest just at your entrance you are both just sat there breathing in the same air. He presses a soft kiss to your nose before slowly sliding his length inside of you. Going slow he lays sweet kisses over your cheeks.

Breathlessly you press your face into his bare chest. Surely your nails cut into his arms where you grip onto him to ground yourself against the waves of pleasure he shakes loose within you. Little whimpers escape you at the feeling of your entangled orgasms. It takes a long while to catch your breath. Even so his soft voice rumbles beneath your ear from his faint whisper of words. “My Bride.” Oh how reverent he sounds saying as if you are the most precious thing in the world. In the calm embarrassment of the moment you barely manage to take note of the soft fur twitching against your leg.

Despite the warm promise in his voice your eyes have not been allowed to catch a single glimpse. A few things you could gather from the press of his body against yours of course. The careful fangs that despite all best intentions have been whispered across your skin before only to have those sugar sweet lips sooth over the spots as if to chase away pain. The furry pair of ears on his head you know from when your thighs would close around his head as an eager mouth devours your core, tongue buried deeper then you thought possible. The nails kept blunt but ever so gently trace the lacy edge of your cloths as if afraid to cut you. The deep scent of honey and summer flowers surrounding him. The deep rumble of his voice that whispers only soft sweet things when you are almost unaware from pleasure or sleep.

Much too soon he lays you out onto the bed pressing a last gentle kiss against your cheek. Silent and still you await the moment lonely silence fills the room to hastily making for the window. Saddened you watch the brightly white glowing little fox disappear between the trees behind your aunts house. You ache to follow. To throw off the shackles of humanity and live free and fulfilled with him. Abandon your boring live filled with dull people for his gentle arms opening to welcome you home.

Arms that let go of you each time that the leaves turn colors as you disappear with a heavy heart back to the city. Your memories consistently left behind in this little old bedroom like a forgotten picture book. Your heart empty and aching with your longing with something you cannot place. Driven by the feeling into the arms of man whose inadequate touch will never fill the void left behind. Only your return here into the cozy little house with the little windows and flower curtains and soft sheets and home cooked meals with ice tea and cake every afternoon. Only here your memories are vivid and real. There is pain in welcoming these memories back to you like reconnecting with a favorite friend that time and life left behind. Sometimes you wonder if you can even keep doing this. If maybe one day you will make a request of yourself to never return. But then you remember the nights spend crying not knowing for what and you think it would be better to never give these memories up despite how much harder staying in the city would be made.

Each year the stinging pain of your own unknowing unfaithfulness leaves you to shy away from him those first nights back. But warm hands sooth the worry a sweet mouth laying kisses across your skin until acceptance and love are burned into your soul. Pleasure wipes the real world from your mind for a while. The next day you always without fail wake up to your wedding night gown lain out for you. With its sweet little veil and delicate stitching. But autumn always comes again for you. Each time you beg any deity that will listen to just be able to remember. One day, you tell yourself, it will happen. You will return to the city and the memories of sweet honey kisses and warm skin under your fingers will no longer be ripped cruelly from you. So you wish and pray for that one day where your beloved groom will be left lonely no more.


End file.
